Another's World
by invisidreamer
Summary: Serena and the others thought that the enemy was gone, that they would be able to live normal lives now. Oh how wrong they were. A neighboring planet has been destroyed and the enemy is back with a vengence. Will the scouts be able to find the key to seal
1. Prologue: Destruction

The dark night sky above seemed devoid of light as a shadowed figure looks at it.   
The only light to pierce the unusual darkness was a small blue orb the size of a bead.   
"Bright isn't it?" Says a teenage girl stepping from a doorway.   
"Yes, it's unusual," mutters the figure.  
"Do you think that they defeated the shadow?"  
"I'm not sure. They say that the guardians of that system are the strongest in this galaxy. I hope that's true.   
We are scheduled for another training run soon and I don't want anything to happen while we're gone because   
we won't be able to make it back quickly if something does. The next training session is on Malarte. That's a two day trip."  
"Yes I know, but I don't think you need to worry Lily. We are leaving in a couple of days and I'm sure that...   
Oh, what was that guardian's name again?"  
"Sailor Moon."  
"Oh, yes! I'm sure she has beaten it, and we have no problems as of yet so she must have." The girl states,   
flipping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder as she walks back in. The figure just nods and leans forward into   
the small shaft of pale light, revealing and her jet black hair, and dark gray eyes. Her pale, white skin seemed to   
glow like the orb. She fiddled with her necklace as she sits in thought. I hope for your sake sister that you are right. I hope...  
**********************************  
Two days later...  
**********************************  
"Mari... I'm worried. Maybe we should go back..." calls the girl with jet black hair to her sparring partner.   
The other girl looks up at her with her cold ice-green eyes. "What do you mean? We're still training."   
"I'm worried about everyone. What if something happens while we are gone? We are their only guardians so they are unprotected."  
"Sis, you worry too much. I'm sure they are fine, and besides, Daren can fight just as well as we can and he is still there."  
"But Daren is just one person..."  
"Liliana! Just stay cool! We are going home tomorrow anyway."  
"Alright, but I still have a bad feeling..." Mari sighs, exasperated, and picks up a worn staff.   
"The next phase is staffing. Pick yours up and lets go!" Lily nods and grabs the other staff, taking her position.   
"Ready." They charge each other, countering moves, bringing an offensive, and searching for openings. Meanwhile,   
another person does the same, only a mistake could cost him his life...  
  
******************************  
  
Serena sits in class, staring at a math test. She bites the end of her pencil and slowly writes down an equation.   
How do I do this?! I don't remember anything Amy told me! Argh! She bites her pencil again. "Time's up. Pass your tests forward,"   
says the teacher. Serena sighs and hands in her test just as the bell rings. She walks out, and Mina comes up behind her.  
"How did you do?"  
"Horrible. I didn't even finish!"  
"Well, your make-up exam buddy is right there with you!"  
"You too?  
"Yep! Oh, well. I need something to cheer me up. Wanna go for ice cream?"  
"Yeah! Oh wait, what about volleyball club?"  
"It was cancelled today. I told Amy and everyone to meet us at the restaurant when their clubs were over."  
"Alright then!"  
A little bit later...  
"Hey Serena!"  
"Hi Raye!"  
"So how'd you do on your test?"  
"Um..."  
"You know you really should study more Serena."  
"Huh? Oh hi Amy."  
"Come on you guys, I'm sure Serena's had it a little ruff lately, especially after we just defeated Galaxia and Darien has gone   
back to the states to get the education he missed because of what happened," says Lita, taking a seat. Mina nods and Serena   
looks overjoyed that someone would say that it is okay that she got a bad grade. "Lita, you're too gentle with her!" Exclaims Raye.   
"Yeah, well, I'll be less gentle once Darien comes back. Like I said, Serena's been through a lot." By now Amy had her nose in a   
book and Mina was staring at an old magazine with a bio on the Three Lights. Lita gets a sweatdrop. "No one is even listening."  
"I wonder how they are doing..." says Mina.   
"Huh? How who's doing?" Lita asks.  
"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten."   
"Oh. " Serena stares out the window. Seiya...   
"Hey Serena! Helllooooo!! Earth to Serena, come in Serena!" Raye waves her hand in Serena's face. Serena snaps out of it. "What?"  
"I said have you gotten any letters from Darien since last week."  
"Yeah... He's fine. He's got a slight cold though. He says that he'll send me something special with the next letter and that he can't   
wait to see me. He also said to tell you he said hi."  
"That's good. Too bad he has a cold though."  
Serena nods and looks back out through the window. Darien... I miss you...  
  
****************************  
"What happened?!" Screams Lily. She falls to her knees surrounded by the rubble and scattered debris that had once been   
the shining capital of her homeland, Alahorme. Where there had once been their favorite little soda shop, now was a pile of ash. The   
school that they had been at just a week before was nothing more than one wall made up of about fifteen stones. Bodies lay strewn   
about the bits of wood and rock, some horribly mangled but still in one piece, and for others there was nothing left but an arm here   
and a head there. Lily looked over the wreckage and almost automatically spots Mari's best friend, Nina, lying with her back twisted   
in an odd way, holding her new husband's hand. As for Nina's husband, he had his entire lower body missing. It was apparent they   
had died together. She glanced away before Mari notices what she is looking at, and turned her gaze to her home. The palace looked   
dark and foreboding. The pillars for the entrance where shattered in the mid section and had fallen against each other, the only reason   
why that section of the roof was still in one piece for the most part. Unfortunately, that was practically the only part of the palace in   
one piece. The entire servant's quarters was demolished. The balcony to her room, which was at the front of the palace, had fallen   
down on top of the garden, flattening the roses. Mari looks blankly ahead, her lips moving, but with no sound. Lily stands up,   
snapping out of it. "M...Ma...Mari?"  
"Huh?"  
"We should go look for any survivors. Not to mention to see if father's okay..." she says, unnaturally calm. "Yes... I ... I ..."   
Mari stumbles over her words and falls to her knees, crying.  
"Maybe you should stay here..." Lily bends down by her sister and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine."  
"Da... Da... "   
"I'm sure Daren is fine too." Lily pulls Mari to her feet. "Come on Mari, lets go look for Daren and Father." Mari nods as she tears   
her gaze from her friends and the site of Lily's study buddy, who lay mangled beside her favorite book, Wizard's First Rule.   
They walked towards the castle, passing the horrified faces on the dead bodies of those they knew, knowing that their expressions   
would never change again.  
****************************  
The door slowly creaks open as they step inside, glancing left and right, seeing again the horrified faces and obliterated   
bodies. Lily takes the lead and steps forward into the foyer. The new rug that their father had gotten as a present form the two of them   
lay bundled up against the wall, torn and covered in blood. Mari followed and kept her gaze on the ground. "Perhaps we should check   
Dad's office first," Mari said, eyes glued to her feet. Lily just stood there, mouth agape. "Yes, I... I suppose so." She closed her mouth   
and started forward, Mari following. They began up what was left of the once grand spiral staircase. Higher and higher they climbed,   
jumping gaps in the stone, tripping a couple of times. At last they reached the top, or what was left of it. To the right there was nothing   
left. The entire upper right half of the building had been blown away, everything except the front wall, explaining why they hadn't seen it   
before. The left hall was intact, but a horrible mess. "Well, at least father's office is on that side of the building, so there's hope." Lily   
declared, trying to keep up her sister's spirits, or maybe even her own. She didn't know. I am the scout of new hope. I can cope with this.   
My sister needs me to be strong. I can't let this get to me. If there is one thing I learned in training, it is that there is always hope, a way   
to get through, or a path to the top. I AM GOING TO BE STRONG FOR MY SISTER!! They walked down the hall in silence, the unnatural   
darkness creeping in around them. They didn't even bother looking into some of the other rooms, afraid of what they might find waiting   
within them. At last they reached the king's office. The door was still there and seemed untouched. This brought new hope to them and   
they looked at each other. "Maybe they managed to make it through. I'll go in first, okay Mari?"   
"No. What if it's a trap?"  
"It can't be."  
"But something doesn't feel right about the door still being here and undamaged. I'll go first, you're the strongest so if you get killed   
I won't last!"   
"But..."  
"No buts. I'm first."  
"Okay..." Lily let her sister past and stepped out of sight of the door. Mari walked forward and slowly turned the handle. The shrieking   
screams from her sister's throat said it all, something was still here, and it wasn't nice.  
****************************  
Serena stops in front of an empty house and shudders. That house always gave me the creeps. I don't know why, just does.   
She thinks, turning to continue on her way home from school. Darien hasn't sent me that surprise yet. I wonder what it is... "Serena!   
Look out!!!" Luna screams, rushing around a corner. Serena looks up at the car racing towards her, just before being tackled out of the   
way. "Serena!" Luna screams rushing over. Serena doesn't here her as she looks at who saved her. "Seiya? Is that you?!"   
"Hey Odango! How've you been?"  
"Fine. What are you doing here? I thought you went home."  
"We did, but something happened on the way home and we were flung back, so here we are." Taiki states walking up with Yaten.   
"Taiki! Yaten! Wait. What do you mean thrown back?"  
"Just what he said. Some dark force threw us back. It blocked our path home. " Seiya said standing up and reaching a hand down to   
help Serena. She takes it and stands up. Luna jumps up on a small post. "What kind of dark force?"  
"We don't know. It was very powerful. All we saw was a black wave and then, light's out. We woke up here on earth." Yaten replies,   
crossing his arms.  
"A black wave...?" Serena asks.  
"Yes."  
"Well, why don't we talk it over at my house? I can call the others and we can talk. I'm sure they'll be excited to find out you're back,   
even though you weren't supposed to be."   
"Well, What do you say?" Seiya enquires.   
"Why not."  
"Okay."  
****************************  
"So what are you going to do now?" Mina asks Yaten at Serena's house. Everyone was there, Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye,   
Amy, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and even their princess, who had taken the alias Kara. They sat around the table and Lita handed out some   
of the cookies she had baked a short time before she came over. Seiya swallowed and reached to get another one. "Well, we don't   
know. I think we may continue singing, only know we won't be searching for our princess, we'll be searching for a way home."  
"Do you think we can help?" Mina asks, grabbing a cookie herself.   
"I don't know. We may just have to wait for it to pass... and hope it doesn't come here. "  
"Oh no... You don't think that maybe..." Lita gasps, almost dropping the plate she had been taking to the kitchen.  
"No. But it is a possibility and we should be prepared."  
"Yes, of course. What do you say to this Luna?"   
"I don't know Amy. Why don't you help Artemis find out what it is, while I try and contact Pluto and the others."  
"No need." Says Trista, coming into the room, followed by Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. Amara frowned when she say Kara and the   
Starlights, but said nothing.   
"Michelle! Amara! Trista! Hotaru! What are you guys doing here?"  
"We have to talk." Trista stated in a deadly serious tone."  
****************************  
"I sensed something wrong with the time flow of a small planet in a parallel galaxy to ours. It was almost in another dimension, but   
there seems to be a pathway connecting it to this one. Anyway, something went wrong there, and since it was close to earth I called   
the others and we came over, just to be precautious." Trista explained, sitting down. "Amy, may I borrow your computer?"   
"Sure." Amy hands Trista her computer and Trista starts to fiddle with it. In a moment she had made a hologram of gateway, the   
planet, Earth, and the evil force. It was concentrated on the planet, like bees are around a hive. "Is that planet inhabited?" Lita asked.  
"Yes, unfortunately, it was."  
"Was?"  
"Yes, was. The force has nearly obliterated everything on the planet, and not in a decent way either. The details are too   
gruesome to talk about, so let's just say the people didn't die pleasantly. This force is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous.   
We'll watch it for a while, and if it starts to make the slightest move towards earth, we'll know."   
"Okay then. Everyone be ready to take action if it is needed. In the meantime, Seiya, are you guys all set up, or do you need anything."   
Raye said, standing up.  
"No. We're fine. We have an apartment downtown and we'll get our singing career back online until we can leave. Again."  
"Alright, well I have to go to cram school so I'll see you later." Amy said, getting up.   
"Yes. I guess we should all go." Mina gets up as well, followed by Lita.  
"Bye Serena!"  
"Bye Odango!"  
"Bye..."  
"Oh. Serena." Lita runs back and hands her a small package. "This came for you while you were in the bathroom. I think it's from   
Darien. Bye."  
"Thanks!" She calls as she closes the door and sits down to open the package, happy to here from Darien again. She tore off the   
paper and pulled out a small envelope. She opened it and began to read:  
  
Dear Serena,  
How are you? I'm doing much better. I've finally gotten over my cold and things are going fine. I've gotten a lot better at   
speaking and writing in English. My grades are fine and my teachers are wonderful. How have your grades been, or should I not ask?   
Don't worry. I love you anyway, but if you get good grades you'll get more surprises from me, and don't bother lying. Amy is writing me   
too and she'll tell me the truth. I miss you a lot. It is kinda lonely here without my meatball head. So, open up the rest of the package   
and I'll see you soon.   
With lots of love,  
Darien.  
  
Serena stared at the letter for a few minutes and then pulled opened the box. Inside was a key chain that said 'My boyfriend   
went to the States and all he got me as this crummy key chain.' In English of course so Serena couldn't read it. There was also a tour   
guide to the US, and an 'I love the U.S.' hat. Underneath the hat was another envelope. Inside was a first class ticket to Boston and a   
note saying 'I'll meet you at the airport. See you soon!' Serena gaped and the screamed. "I'M GOING TO GO SEE DARIEN! YEAH!!!"  
****************************  
"Mari!" Lily cried as a wave of darkness burst from within the room. Mari was sent flying across the hall, crashing into the   
opposite room, where she landed and lay motionless in a pool of her own blood. Lily ran to her side and pulled her close. The same   
expression of horror that she had seen on so many of their friends was now carved into her sister's face. Her choker lay shattered next   
to her, and clenched in tight in her hand was the small crystal heart that Daren had given her the day he proposed, untouched and   
unbroken. She didn't even try to defend herself. Her choker is the key to her transformation, yet she didn't even try to transform. She   
didn't try... She held her sister close and turned her gaze towards the darkness of her enemy. The void wavered there for a moment   
and then started to take a form. It twisted and wretched until finally it took the form of a girl. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in buns   
with long trailing ponytails. Her sparkling blue eyes were only matched by the outfit she wore. A long silken gown wrapped around her   
body, a bow at the back made it look as if she had wings. A crown graced her head, though it paled in light of a glowing crescent upon   
her brow. Lily gazed in wonder at the figure that now stood before her. "Wh.. Who are you?!" She shrieked through her tears. "I am Neo   
Queen Serenity, the ruler of Earth and descendant of the moon kingdom."   
"You cannot be who you say you are."  
"How can I not? I am here before your eyes."  
"Eyes can deceive, as words can be falsehoods."  
"What proof have you that I am not who I say?"  
"That you underestimate your opponent." She said calmly standing up and reaching towards the charm on her neck. "There is no   
proof in your words." The queen replied, equally calm. "And there is no truth in yours."  
"I speak truth, and you cannot prove otherwise."  
"I can and will." She yelled, grabbing her charm. "Star ... Hope .... TRANSFORMATION!" A blinding light filled the room and a new   
figure stood where Lily had been. She wore a pair of pumps that had laces going up to her knees, matching the silver mini skirt with   
a top that looked something like a school uniform's, also silver. On the bow of the top was a white crystal starburst, the same as was   
on her choker. Now the choker had a small crystal shard dangling from a silver angel. Her hair was done in a bun, and her bangs hid   
a tiara, on which was another crystal shard. She raised her hands a there was another flash of light, revealing a staff in her left hand.   
Her staff was also silver, and had a starburst at the top, glowing with a bright light from within. "I am Sailor Ara, the scout of New Hope   
and I shall destroy you for what you have done to my sister."   
****************************  
She stood there a moment and then smiled. "Nice speech, but I would like to declare otherwise. Would you murder the   
Queen of Earth?"  
"No."  
"Then you can do nothing."  
"No. I said I would not kill the Queen, but I never said anything about not destroying your evil presence."  
"How can you destroy evil that does not exist?"  
"By exposing the evil masquerading around as good!" Sailor Ara gripped her staff and lifted it high. The starburst glowed brilliantly and   
shone with a light to make the sun jealous. "Star of Alahorme, my guiding light, cast down the shadows of the night. Revealing... Star...   
RADIANCE!" She cried at the top of her lungs, bringing her staff down in a swooping motion. A wave of light and color swept around her   
and outward, repelling the shadows. The woman was thrown backwards and against the wall. Slumping to the ground, her figure wavered   
and twisted, revealing a black void. It rose in the air, fouling it with the reek stench of death and destruction. Sailor Ara nearly gagged,   
but held her ground defiantly. "Pitiful scout!" It called in a harsh croak. "I shall use your corpse as my throw rug!" It screeched rushing   
at her. "Not if I defeat you first!" She lifted her staff once more, her eyes burning with tears. "I lost my friends, my father, and my sister   
because of you, and you shall feel as they did when you took their lives! Light of the star of Alahorme! Aid me! Lend me the light sword   
Elemental!" Her staff glowed and the burst into flames. They twisted and formed a new shape. Sailor Ara let it go and took a step back.   
The void stopped charging and also stepped back. The earth shook and rose, enveloping the fire until it glowed red with heat. It seemed   
the fire was about to burn it's way out again when a gust of wind cooled and hardened the outside of earth. Now Sailor Ara stepped back   
up with a small shattered charm, her sister's choker. She held it up and a stream of water issued forth from the pieces, surrounding what   
had been her staff. As the water fell away, it revealed a sword with a curved blade, a scimitar to be precise. It had a jeweled handle,   
specifically with four gems, a topaz, a sapphire, a ruby, and a diamond. Sailor Ara reached out to grab the handle but the void was there   
in an instant and grabbed it with a newly formed hand, but dropped it faster then it had grabbed it. Where it had touched the sword the   
was now a large, blistering burn. "What is this trickery!" The shadow howled.  
"It is not trickery. The blade can not be held by evil. Only good may wield it." To prove her point she picked up the sword and pointed it   
directly at the monster. "Any last words?"  
"Yes." It said twisting and forming a new shape. A scout with black hair, dark gray eyes, and   
pale skin stepped from the disappearing shadow. "Can you kill yourself to stop me?"  
****************************  
Ara paused and then defiantly stated, "Yes, because you are not me."  
"Attack then and see what happens."  
"I shall." She lunged forward and ran the sword through her left shoulder, then screamed in pain, falling backwards, sword still in hand.   
Her left shoulder was numb, blood dripping from a large gash there. "What the heck?! What did you do?!" She screamed. "Nothing. I am   
you, so you are just hurting yourself." Ara stood there a moment, stunned, then gritted her teeth. "Fine then. I shall just have to die killing   
you." The shadow stepped back, it's turn to be stunned. "You wouldn't!"  
"I would."  
"Why?! Don't you care about yourself?"  
"No. I cared about my sister. Now she is dead, thanks to you and I am still living. If I die killing you then I at least get to see her again."  
"So you would kill yourself..." It said twisting once more and abandoning Ara's form. "Would you kill another though." It said taking   
another form. A girl with brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tan skin now stood before her, smiling sweetly. "Hello Sis!"  
"No... Mari?"  
"Who else silly?"  
"No. It isn't you. You died. You were killed!"  
"How can I be dead if I'm standing here talking to you?"  
"No..." Sailor Ara spun around and glanced to where she had left her sister. Her body wasn't there anymore. "No... IT'S NOT   
POSSIBLE!!!!"  
"It is. It's me Lilianna, it is me." She said, taking a step towards her.  
"No. It isn't you. You would never use my full name. You always insisted on using my nick name."  
"Of course I did." She paused, as if searching the air for her nickname. "Lily. I'm telling you, it's me." Ara put her hands to her head   
and fell to her knees. "It can't be you. It can't..."   
"Come now... You know it's me. If you don't believe me, test me. Ask me a question only I would know. "  
"Okay... When we were seven, something happened on your birthday, what was it?"  
"You asked me what I wanted and I said a pony. Then you said that you would get it for me. We went outside and you pointed out a   
chestnut colored one in the stables, your Coco. You said that from now on, he was mine. Now do you believe me?"  
"No. One more. What did you get me on my birthday?"  
"A book." She said confidently. Ara stood up and looked at her sister smiling and took a step toward her. She smiled back and raised   
her arms for a hug, but received a sword through the heart instead. With a shocked look in her eyes, she asked, "Wh... Why?"  
"Because my real sister was sick on my seventh birthday and couldn't get me a gift. She spent the day in her room, unconscious, and   
later promised me that she would try to make it up with a trip to the park." Ara replied in cold malice. She fell to the ground, and lay   
still. Ara stood there, staring at her sister's body for a few moments then fell as a black wave flew through her from her sister's body.   
She shivered as she saw the shadow form in front of her and the dissipate. She dropped Elemental, and fell to the ground unconscious,   
not noticing the fading burn at the center of her palm.  
**************************** 


	2. Chp 1: Meetings

Serena walks through security in the Boston Airport, trying to contain her excitement   
that she was going to see Darien and failing miserably. "I can't believe it! I'm actually here!"  
"Correction. We are actually here." Serena sighs as she turns around to face Raye, frowning.   
"You guys didn't have to come you know!"  
"Well, we wanted to come along. Besides, It's educational. Visiting a foreign country is always   
an adventure!" Amy declares walking up behind her, followed by Mina, Lita, Trista, Amara,   
Michelle, Hotaru, Seiya and the others. Serena sighs again and turns, scanning the crowd for   
Darien. "Hey guys, keep an eye out for Darien!" Serena says, worried that he hadn't shown up.   
A dirty blonde teenager walks over to them, her ice green eyes showing uncertainty. "Umm...   
Excuse me. Did you just say you were looking for someone named Darien?"  
"Yes... Why?" Serena asks cautiously.  
"Darien Shields?" The blonde asks.  
"Yes! Have you seen him?!"  
"I'm afraid he's not here. My name's Marie. I'm one of his study partners at the college. He asked   
me to come pick you up when the professor pulled a surprise final out of his hat at the last minute.   
You are Serena Tsukino right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay good. I was afraid I wouldn't find you. Well, I've got my truck parked outside so grab your   
stuff and let's go!"  
"Umm.. What about my friends?"  
"Huh?" Marie says turning back towards her and nearly face faults when she sees the large group.  
"Whoa. Fourteen of you?" She says weakly. They nod in agreement. "Darien didn't tell me there   
was gonna be a group. He just told me it was his girlfriend."  
"We just came along for fun." Mina says.  
"Well, here's where the fun starts then. My truck can only seat six people, so I guess we're gonna   
have to get a rental. Any one of you good at driving?" She questions. Michelle nudges Amara, who   
frowns at her, then sighs. "I am."  
"Okay then. I'll get them to bring a van around. Hopefully they'll have one that can fit eight." She   
says turning.  
A few headaches later everyone was heading towards the college campus, the inner   
senshi in Marie's truck, everyone else in an extremely large Ford 'Minivan.' "We're almost there."   
Marie says glancing at those cramped in her truck. "We'll get there about an hour before he   
finishes class so he told me to take you to my dorm until he finishes, maybe show you around a   
little, and then he'd meet us at the Student Union. Is that alright?"   
"No problem here, but I wish it were sooner." Serena says, sighing.  
"Aw don't sweat it. That's what happens when you get Mr. Johnson as your Economics 204   
teacher."  
" How are his studies going?" Amy asks.  
"Fine. He's getting pretty much good grades in everything, that is, with the exception of Spanish.   
I think it's stupid that they are making him take when he is already having to learn English, but   
that's how ridiculous they are. Especially since English is hard. Speaking of which, do any of you   
speak English?" She wonders, this time not looking around because they were running into traffic.   
"We speak some, but not much."   
"Oh well, there aren't that many people here that speak Japanese so you may not want to get   
separated from me or Darien."  
"How did you learn speak Japanese? Not to mention fluently."  
"Oh, I used to live next to a foreign exchange student, and we taught each other. I helped her   
learn English and she taught me Japanese. From there I studied it as my foreign language, but they   
still insist on everyone taking Spanish or Latin. Watch where your going morons!" She yells out   
the window at some yahoo, running a red light and nearly colliding with them. "Sorry. People aren't   
very good drivers here." She states, honking the horn as someone cuts in front of her. "I hope your   
friend is a good driver, because this could get ugly being rush hour and all, and I don't mean to   
scare you by saying so."  
"You don't need to worry about Amara. She drives cars for a living." Raye says.  
"Is that so? Taxi service or something?"  
"No, she's a race car driver."  
"Really? That's cool! Has she been in any here?"  
"Yeah, and won!"  
"That's neat. I don't keep track of things like that so I wouldn't know. The speed is nice, but the   
going in circles is boring." Marie says, turning a corner and heading onto the campus. She parks   
at Information and gets out, Amara pulling up behind her.   
"I'll be right back, stay here." She gets out and tells everyone in the van to stay where they are,   
they'll be moving again soon, and goes in. A few minutes later she comes out with something and   
hops back into the truck, motioning that Amara should follow again. Serena looks at her curiously.   
"What was that about?"  
"I had to get you all visitor's passes. Otherwise we'd have security on our case."  
"Oh."  
"So, where do you want to go first? I bet you're hungry. They never serve anything edible on   
airplanes. What would you say to pizza?"  
"Love it!" Serena shouts. "I'm starving!"  
"Oww...! Not so loud please. I'm not deaf."  
"Sorry..."  
"That's okay. I'm used to it. I had a little brother."  
"Is he annoying like mine?"  
"Devil spawn. That's what mine is. He was the biggest pain to babysit to. Drove me nuts."  
"I had the same problem, three times!"  
"Really? How many siblings do you have to be tortured by?"  
"Just one, but I..." Amy covers Serena's mouth. "She has two little cousins that drive her insane,   
but she loves them." Marie gives them a funny look and then shrugs. "Yeah, aren't those the   
works. Well, here we are at my dorm. I'll order a pizza for you and then I have to run and get my   
assignment from class. It won't take to long and I should be back before the pizza arrives, but just   
in case I'll leave you some money okay? I doubt you had your money exchanged, am I right?"   
"Yes, pretty much. The exchange system was closed."  
"Yeah, their having some problems with their computers, no one really knows what, but they had   
to close until they can fix it." Everyone follows her up to her dorm and she orders the pizza for   
them. After that, she leaves them the money and takes off. Serena glares at Amy. "What you go   
and cover my mouth like that for?! I wasn't going to tell her the truth!"   
"Well you can never be to careful." Serena lets out a frustrated groan and plops down in a chair.   
Lita decides to change the subject to cheer her up. "Do you think Darien will have changed?"  
"Nope! He still be my wonderfully sweet guy!"  
"You scare me sometimes." Mina says, turning on the TV and then turns it off remembering it's   
in English. She looks at the magazines on the table and underneath them finds a few movies, in,   
believe it or not, Japanese, on them was a note saying, 'Here are some movies to watch while   
we're in class. Have fun! -Marie.'   
"Hey guys! She left us some videos!"  
"Cool! What are they?"  
"Um... Star Wars 2, Spiderman, X-men, and The Final Battle... Hey! How'd she get this?"  
"Why, what is it?"  
"It's a movie we were in before we left. A dramatic action one if I'm not mistaken, but it wasn't   
supposed to come out until next summer, and even then only in Japan." Amy replied, looking   
over her shoulder. "Well, who cares how she got it, let's watch it!" Mina says, shoving it into the   
VCR and pressing play. Half way through the pizza came and near the end Marie came back with   
Darien. "Oh good, you found the movies. So, watcha ya think?"  
"It's wonderful!" Mina says, hearts in her eyes, staring at the screen.  
"Seen it already." The three lights reply.   
"Oh yeah. You were the leads weren't you? Must be nice to be famous. Well, most of the time."  
"Yeah, the fans can sometimes get a little crazy." Seiya exclaims calmly.  
"Well, don't worry, not to many people will recognize you here, no offense. They're all into   
Smashing Pumpkins and all that other junk."  
"Do you mind us asking where you got this?" Yaten says, looking at her suspiciously.   
"You mean the movie? Well, as I was telling them earlier, I learned Japanese from a girl who lived   
next door to me when I was little, anyway, we kept in touch and she told me she wrote it, and   
even sent me an extra copy of it, since she gets it early."  
"Oh." Of course this whole time Serena has been hanging on Darien's neck, nearly choking him.   
Everyone laughs when she finally lets go and he gasps for air. "Darien! I missed you so much!"  
"Well you don't have to choke me to prove it."  
"I'm sorry. Can we do something special tonight? I've missed you so much and I want to do   
something!"  
"Well, Marie is playing a concert tonight, we can go, and then have dinner afterward, talk, and   
catch up on what's happening."  
"Marie's concert?" She asks curiously.  
"Yeah... I.. uh... I sing. Rock, classic, J-pop, just about anything. I play my keyboard as backup   
and do my own guitar."  
"Backup?"  
"I sing alone. I don't have anyone else playing with me, but my keyboard can play any background   
if I program it. I also play instrumentals."  
"Cool!" Everyone replies.   
"Hey, you guys sing, do you want to perform with me?" She asks the three lights. "I don't see how   
it would hurt. It might be fun!" Seiya answers. Yaten and Taiki agree. Marie turns to Michelle.   
"And you play the violin right?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you perform to? It will be a real treat for the club."  
"Why not... Oh. I didn't bring my violin."  
"That's okay. You can use mine. It's been collecting dust since I got my keyboard, and it could   
use a good performance."  
"Okay."  
"Great! I'll see you all there then. I have to hit another class, umm... here." She pulls out a paper   
and writes a quick note to someone in English. "Just give this to the usher and he'll let you in.   
Have fun and I'll see you there!" She says, running out again.  
**************************************  
That night Marie gets ready to go on stage. Michelle tunes the violin she's borrowing,   
and the Three Light's get their stuff ready as well. (They brought it with them just in case. :P)   
Marie gives them a thumbs up as she walks onto the stage. She sets the mike up and smiles at   
the audience sitting at the tables, enjoying a nice dinner and such.   
"Hi peoples! I would like to dedicate this show to my friend's friends, who probably have no clue   
what I'm saying, since they are visiting from Japan! Can we spot them please?" The spotlight   
shifts from her to Darien, Serena and everyone, then back to her as the welcome applause dies   
out. "Well, I'm going to start the show, and then we'll have some of them come on and perform for   
you!" She says, starting up the music. She starts off with a dramatic Celtic song, then moves on   
to a rock song. After finishing this she smiles. "And now I give you the Three Light's!" About a fifth   
of the audience screamed upon hearing this, Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy included. Marie laughed   
and took a position behind her keyboard, her guitar also in place. The Three Lights took the stage,   
more screaming, and they began to sing, Marie playing they're back-up since they didn't bring that   
with them. After they finish, with some more screaming, which amused Marie so much she almost   
fell over from the laughter, She announced Michelle, and they left the stage. Michelle stepped out,   
starting with a slow waltz, then played more quickly and dramatically as the song progressed.   
When the song ended and the applause had died, Marie came back on stage. "Well, I hope you   
all had a great evening. Have a safe trip home and I'll see you all next week! Oh, and if you want   
the Three Lights autographs, pictures, or articles of clothing, they are leaving now through the   
lobby. Goodnight folks!" She said as most of the girls in the audience ran screaming out the door.   
She laughed again. Everyone met backstage, most glaring at her. "Why did you say that?" Amy   
asked, frowning that she had lied.   
"I said it so that they wouldn't be mobbed when we tried to leave. Unlike you guys, I'm not used to   
screaming fans, so I don't have to do things like that. I wanted to avoid the whole situation by   
telling them you left." Marie answered, frowning as well. "It makes sense doesn't it?"  
"Yes, but still..." Amy continues. Marie shrugs. "Look, it doesn't matter. They'll just think they   
missed 'em or something. That's all. Saved us some trouble didn't it?"  
"Yes. It did."  
"Alright then. I..." But she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as an explosion came from   
the other side of the stage sending them flying to the ground. Marie coughs in the dust, Serena   
looks over, trying to see who is there. "What's going on?!" Marie screams. Serena glances at all   
the other scouts, nodding at them to be ready in case it was their kind of trouble. As the dust   
clears, they could see a woman standing there. She was one of the girls who had been sitting in   
the audience, but she had a dark look about her and a glazed look in her eyes. She looks at them.   
"Who among you is the Moon Princess?" She asks in english. Serena gulps, then glares at her.   
Marie looks at her as if she's crazy, then stands up, scowling. "Look lady. I don't know what you're   
talking about, but what the hell is your deal?! You don't just going blowing up building sides! Use the   
door you maniac!" She shouts angrily. The woman's eyes glow a blood red as she raises her hand.   
Marie stares at her, still thinking she's some nut. Serena's eyes go wide. "Look out!" She shouts,   
getting up and tackling Marie to the ground just before a wave of black energy blows a hole in the   
other wall. "What the hell?!" Marie says, eyes wide with shock. The woman turns her eyes back   
on Marie. "Where is the Moon Princess?" Serena looks around. "Darien, Marie, someone, what is   
she saying?!"   
"She's some mutant nutcase asking for a moon princess, that's what!" Marie shouts, backing   
away.   
"Marie! You get out of here. We can take care of this."  
"Are you insane?!"  
"Trust me! Go get the van started, we'll be out in a minute. GO!" Serena shouts. Marie gives her a   
strange look and runs for the door. The woman glances at her and raises her hand once more, this   
time her eyes pure black. A dark bubble of black lightning shoots out of her hand, heading towards   
Marie at an amazing rate. Marie trips over a chair someone left pushed out and falls on her back,   
shrieking when she sees the large bubble heading for her. As she screams, a bright wave of light   
envelopes her, and destroys the bubble. When it fades, she lies unconscious on the floor. Serena   
wonders what had happened, since she and the other's had not transformed yet. She shakes the   
thought off though and starts to transform, the other's following suit. The woman takes a step back   
when she sees fourteen scouts standing before her, ready to fight, then sets her jaw in determination.   
"The mistress must have the princess!" She shouts, rushing at Eternal Sailor Moon, preparing   
another black lightning bubble. Sailor Uranus sends her attack straight at her, knocking her to the   
ground. "Now!" She shouts. ESM (Eternal Sailor Moon) brings out her staff and starts the healing   
phase, but it doesn't affect her. The woman gets up, the same dark, glazed look in her eyes.   
"Guys, it's not working! What are we going to do?!" ESM shrieks. The woman screams in anger,   
and sends an extremely large black wave towards them. "Combine your attacks! If she can't be   
helped, then she'll have to be destroyed!" Uranus shouts, preparing her attack. "Right!" Everyone   
agrees and prepares, their attacks.   
"Uranus... World... SHAKING!"  
"Neptune... Deep... SUBMERGE!"  
"Pluto... Deadly... SCREAM!"  
"Silence... GLAIVE!"  
"Mars... Flame ... SNIPER!"  
"Mercury... Aqua... RHAPSODY!"  
"Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION!"  
"Venus... Love and Beauty... SHOCK!"  
"Star... Serious... LASER!"  
"Star... Gentle... UTERUS!"  
"Star... Sensitive... INFERNO!"  
"Kinmoku... Fusion... TEMPEST!"  
"Honeymoon... Therapy... KISS!"  
As they all shouted out their attacks, they formed into one blinding light, swirling and   
rushing towards the woman. Her shrieks echoed through the air as the light enveloped her. When   
the light faded, nothing was left of the woman except a ring, on which inscribed on the inside was   
'Love till our marriage on the new year.' ESM, fell to her knees crying. The others detransformed   
and went to her side. "Serena..." Darien whispered, crouching next to her and putting his arms   
around her as she detransformed as well. "I... I... I couldn't save her..." She sobbed.   
"There was nothing you could do. She would have hurt you otherwise."   
"But... this wasn't supposed to happen. There was supposed to be peace... I thought I wouldn't   
have to transform again..."   
"Hey, it's alright. It was just one woman. We'll figure it out, but for now, I think you should go back   
to Japan."  
"But... what about you?"  
"I'll be fine. The semester ends in a couple of weeks and I'll come home. You'll be fine too right?"   
He asks, lifting her head so she looks into his eyes and smiles at her. She smiles weakly back at   
him, and he wipes the tears from her face. "That's my girl..." He hugs her and stands up. "We had   
better go. Where's Marie?" He looks around and sees her lying on the floor close to the door, still   
unconscious. "Oh no..." He hops down off the stage, and runs over to her, the others following. He   
lifts her up, shaking her gently. "Marie. Marie! Wake up. I can't tell if she's breathing." Amy leans   
over her. "She is, but barely. We'd better get her to the hospital." Darien nods and asks Seiya to   
help him carry her out to the van.   
**************************************  
A few hours later, in the waiting room, the nurse walks in. "She's woken up. You can   
see her now." Darien translates and they rush into her room. Marie looks at them groggily. "Hi   
guys... What happened?" Serena looks at the others, then turns back to Marie. "There was some   
sort of explosion and you hit your head. You've been out for a few hours."   
"Great... I was supposed to study for a final... Now I'll flunk for sure."  
"Actually, the hospital called your professors and told them that you were to be given a couple of   
days extra before you needed to take the tests. They said you came close to getting a concussion."   
Amy explained.  
"Good." Marie lies back down. "Man, it feels like I've been run over or something."   
"I suppose that can happen. Marie, I'll come back and visit you to bring you the work and stuff, the   
doctors say that you have to stay here for about a day so they can watch you to make sure your   
okay, but Serena and the other's are going back to Japan tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"We could only get a couple of days off from school, so we have to go back tomorrow or they start   
to be unexcused absences." Serena lied.   
"Alright. I hope you had fun apart from that explosion part."  
"Yeah, it was great. We wish we had more time, but education calls."  
"Yeah." Marie sighs and closes her eyes and then opens them again. "You said it was an   
explosion?"  
"Yes." Serena said nervously, afraid she was going to remember what happened.   
"Does anyone know what caused it? Because I think I remember some sort of black wave... Was   
it a oil leak from something?... I'm babbling. Maybe I should sleep."  
"I think they said it was a gas valve. That's a good idea. So you know, after this semester's over   
I'm going back to Japan too."   
"Okay. I'll miss ya. You been a great study buddy." She mutters, turning on her side and closing   
her eyes. They all leave the room and head back to the van. "The nurse says they'll release her   
after lunch, but that I should come back and pick her up, just in case she'll still too out of it to   
drive." Darien says, as they reached the van door. Serena nods, looking down. "I shouldn't have   
come."  
"Serena, we've been over this! It's not your fault. She's fine."  
"I know, but... no I don't. Darien, I'm afraid. This is all starting over again! I hate this! So many   
people get hurt because of me! Because of people trying to get to me! Last time it killed you all!"   
She says, looking around at the others. "I can't take this. I cause all this pain!" She runs off into   
the darkness, tears running down her cheeks. "Serena!" The others turns to run after her, but Kara   
stops them. "She needs some time alone. Don't worry."  
"But..." Mina started, but Kara stopped her.  
"No. She needs to figure this one out on her own."  
"But Princess. What if something happens?" Taiki asks.  
"She can handle it. She'll need to. Come on, we should go back. We are staying in your dorm,   
correct Darien?"  
"Yeah, sure..." He says, still looking in the direction Serena had run off in. Michelle steps in front   
of him. "Kara's right. Come on." She grabs his wrist and forces him to get into the van. "Amara,   
you had better take the wheel." She nods and gets in the driver's seat. Once everyone was in,   
she revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, heading back to the campus.  
************************************** 


	3. Chp 2: Trial

Serena wanders down the street, tears streaming from her eyes. I can't do this anymore.   
Everyone I meet ends up hurt. I know this isn't the way it should be. I'm supposed to protect   
everyone, not endanger them. They might be better off without me. She sits down on a bench in   
the park she had wandered into, sobbing heavily. A slight breeze picked up, swirling around her.   
She shivers, standing up. I can't stay here. I have to get back to my friends. They'll be worried   
about me. I have to shake this off. She sighs, wiping the tears away, and heads back towards the   
hospital, not noticing the darkening sky. The wind begins to moan in warning, but Serena takes no   
notice, lost in thought. The wind wailed louder as a flash of black lightning streaked across the sky,   
heading for her. Serena's shrieks fill the air as it pierces her. She falls limp to the ground. A young   
girl hears the screams and runs to her mother. "Mommy! Somebody needs help!" The mother turns   
and sees Serena's lifeless form lying on the ground.   
"Dear God...." She mutters and runs over to her, checking her pulse, and trying to get her daughter   
to stop tugging her arm. Hearing the commotion, another woman comes over, and the mother yells   
for her to call an ambulance. About five minutes later, it arrives and Serena is rushed into the ER.   
**************************************  
Darien fumbles around for the phone in the darkness of his dorm. After hitting his hand   
on the side table and saying a few choice words he finds the receiver. "Hello?" He asks groggily.   
A voice over the phone replies, confused. "Oh, sorry. Hello?"   
"Yes, Hello? This is Darien Shields correct?"  
"Yes, this is he. Who may I ask is this?"  
"Susan Bracken. I'm a nurse at the Janelle Memorial Hospital."  
"Is something the matter? Is this about Marie?"  
"No, she's fine and sleeping like a baby. This is about a Miss Serena Tsukino."  
"Serena?! What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?!"  
"Sir, calm down please. She is here in the hospital under intensive care. We think she was hit by   
lightning or something similar."  
"What..." Darien nearly dropped the receiver. Oh no... It couldn't have been...  
"Sir... Sir? Sir??" The nurse called over the receiver. "Are you still there?"  
"Oh, yes sorry."  
"She's supposed to make a full recovery, but has suffered a severe trauma, and right now is in a   
temporary coma."  
"Oh no ... Can I come see her?"  
"Yes, but you won't be allowed in right away."  
"Of course. Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Darien hangs up and rapidly gets dressed, nearly tripping on Yaten, who was   
sleeping in the same room on the floor along with Taiki, and Seiya. Yaten sits up. "What's going   
on?" He says, sitting up. Taiki turns over and sits up as well. Seiya just burrows deeper under the   
blankets. "Serena's in a coma at the hospital. They say they think she was hit by lightning."  
"What!" Seiya shouts, springing up.   
"Keep it down!" Darien hisses. "Get dressed quickly. I'll go wake everyone else up." They nod, and   
quickly grab their clothes. Darien opens the door and steps out into the other room. He turns on the   
light, the girls toss in their blankets. "Ugh... Darien? What's going on?" Lita asks, sitting up. The   
others get up as well. "Serena's in the coma in the hospital. They say she was hit by lightning."   
"Oh no..."  
"I know. I think it might have been the new enemy. The sky had been clear when she ran off."  
"Yeah..."  
"Get dressed, we're going back." Darien says. Everyone nods, and Kara looks down to the ground.   
Lita looks over to her. "Don't sweat it. You did what you thought was best."   
"I know, but I still feel like I've done something wrong."  
"You haven't." Lita says comfortingly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kara smiles, and laughs a   
little. "Now I know how she felt." She whispers sadly. "Come on," Lita replies, "We need to finish   
getting ready, we have to go see her." Kara nods and finishes getting dressed.   
**************************************  
About an hour later everyone sits in the waiting room of the hospital once more, waiting   
for the go ahead so they could see Serena. Raye paces back and forth across the floor, while   
Mina and Lita watch her and make themselves nervous. Amy sits quietly reading a medical   
magazine, while Amara and Michelle, whisper between each other. Trista holds Hotaru, who is   
sitting quiet, but unsettled, and The Starlights and Kara all sit staring at the floor. Darien stands at   
the window, looking at the clear night sky and wondering what could have happened. Serena... I   
never should have left you alone... I promised I would never let this happen to you... As he thought   
this, the sky started to darken. At that moment the nurse came in and announced it was alright to   
see Serena. They charged the door, Raye getting trampled in the process, and crowded into the   
hospital room, which coincidently was the same one Marie was staying in. She was awake and   
standing by Serena's bed already. She looks at them. "Hey guys. Do you know what happened to   
her? The nurse wouldn't tell me anything."  
"They say she was struck by lighting or something." Darien answers.  
"Oh no... Well, the nurse says she's okay, but she's in a coma. Says it's temporary. I hope she's   
right."  
"We all do," said Amy, "but for now all we can do is wait and hope."  
"Umm... Do you mind if we stay with her alone?" Raye asks.  
"No. Of course not." She says, squeezing Serena's hand and then walking out the door. "I'll be in   
the cafeteria if anyone wants me."   
"Alright." Raye sighs. "Can anyone think of a way to get her to snap out of it? Amy? You're the   
one training to be a doctor. Can you think of anything?"  
"Well," she murmurs, pulling out her computer. "I don't think this is any old coma, and that   
lightning wasn't just any lightning."  
"Okay, that we have pretty much established, but what do we do?"  
"I'm working on it. That lightning did something to her, trapped her or something. I can't tell   
exactly what, it's very complex."  
"Take your time. We have a while." Michelle replies. Amy nods and types in a few rapid figures.   
"It seems as if they've trapped her very soul in some sort of ..."  
"What?"  
"... bubble." Amy whispers, looking up. "It was an enemy. We have a new one and they got to   
Serena."  
"Great... What do we do?"  
"Well, the shield can be broken, but I'm not sure how. It's based on feelings. It seems to feed off   
of despair, misery, loneliness, and other feelings like that."  
"Serena felt that she was endangering us, and everyone she got to know, so maybe that's what   
attracted it!" Hotaru suggests.  
"Yes, a guilty feeling. The problem is, unless Serena pulls herself out of this, I don't think there is   
anything we can do. Also, if she doesn't do it soon, she may die."  
"NO!" Almost everyone screams simultaneously. Amy nods sadly. "I'm afraid so. The shield will   
continue to feed on her emotions until she loses her will to live, at that point ..." Amy's voice trails   
off. Taiki puts a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll pull through. She always does. She's   
to strong to give in to something like this."  
"I know..." They all stand there in silence, watching Serena, worried about what was going to   
happen to her, ... and them.   
**************************************  
Serena floats in an empty, black void. "Hello?" She calls out, uncertainty echoing in her   
voice, which seems to be absorbed into the darkness. Where am I? She thinks, shivering. A dark   
figure appears in the shadows. "Where all those who hurt people go..." It calls hauntingly.   
"What are you talking about?"  
"What am I talking about? About this..." The figure says, raising its hand. A light mist appears,   
showing a scene like on a TV. Showing there was a hospital room, inside the nurse rushes about, the   
heart monitor blaring a warning that the person's heart had stopped. Another doctor rushes in   
bringing the paddles, and tries to revive them, but to no avail. The nurse turns away, and the   
doctor sighs. "Time of death, 9:43, October 14th, 2002." The nurse holds back tears ad she   
reaches for the cloth to cover the dead girl. The TV like fog zooms in and Serena gasps as the   
nurse pulls the cloth over Marie's lifeless body.  
"No..."  
"Yes." The figure says coldly, and steps from the darkness. "You didn't save me. I died because   
of you!" She screams spitefully.   
"Noo..." Serena moans. "I ... The nurse said you'd be okay!"   
"Did I look okay?" She asks, pointing to the screen. "Did I?!" She shrieks. Tears stream down   
Serena's face as she falls to her knees. "No..." She squeaks, closing her eyes. "no.." Marie walks   
up behind her, growing larger and larger by the second. "Yes, it's all your fault. It was your fault   
that woman killed me! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Marie screams in her ear, power echoing in the   
void. "My fault." Serena replies weakly, her eyes going black. It's my fault everyone gets hurt.   
I'm the one who causes all these problems. If I were gone, everyone could be happy, live a normal   
life, and stop worrying about whether or not someone was trying to attack the earth. It's my fault...   
I'm sorry. This whole time the figure posing as Marie had grown to mythical proportions, and twisted   
into a black blob like void of it's own. It formed a sort of long arm and grabbed Serena's throat. She   
grabbed at the figure's arm, trying to pry it off, but it was slowly sapping her of the last of her   
strength. No! I can't die! Something is wrong! I have things to live for! I can't die... I can't... no....   
someone help.... help...... She starts to black out when a brilliant light appears, breaking through   
the shell, and filling the whole area with its radiating light. Serena winces and looks up at it, feeling   
the figure starting to release it's hold, but still clutching tight. "Serena..." The figure in the light   
called in an echoing voice. "The world needs you, many love you, realize the truth and destroy this   
falsehood..." And as it says this, the light intensifies to point where it nearly blinds her. Serena's   
head starts to clear and she thinks back to what the figure said and opens her eyes wide. This   
isn't Marie! Marie didn't remember what happened and didn't know that a woman had caused the   
explosion or anything! This is all a lie!! The light from the figure dissipates, replaced by a shining   
light from within Serena. "This is a lie!" She screams, and the darkness shatters, the figure   
disappearing with an angry screech. Serena sits up rapidly to a dark hospital room, finding the   
others sleeping around her, Darien with his head on her lap. She glances around, and looks rapidly   
at the clock. "9:45." She says, quietly, slightly nervous, she turns to the calendar. The thirteenth   
was crossed out, showing, "October the 14th?!" She gasps. Darien stirs and sits up. "Serena!   
You're awake!" He hugs her and holds her tight. "Oh thank god..."  
"Darien, listen to me." She says, pushing away from him. "Where's Marie?"   
"She's over there." He replies, a confused look on his face. "Why?"  
"No time, give me my brooch." She answers, hopping out of bed and standing next to Marie's.   
Darien hands her her brooch and she touches Marie's hand. "Oh no... She's ice cold!"   
"Serena what's going on?"  
"I'll tell you in a minute." She takes Marie's hand and holds it against the brooch and closes her   
eyes. The brooch glows brightly between their hands, warming up until it seemed to burn. Serena   
held on to it tightly, wincing as it burned her. Darien tried to pull her away but she wouldn't let go.   
Finally Darien managed to pull her off just as the room started to spin. "What are you trying to do?!   
Put yourself back into a coma?!"  
"No, she was dying!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She was dying! I saw it."  
"Serena, I..." But Darien didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Serena's brooch was floating   
in the air and giving off an incredible light. Serena went to grab it, but was thrown back. She looked   
at it confused, Darien just sat there, confused as well. Serena nearly screamed as her locket burst   
into flames. "Oh crap!" She shouted, loud enough that everyone sat up, startled. "Serena? You're   
awake... and what's going on?!" Mina declares as she notices the flaming brooch. "I don't know!"   
She said, scared. The brooch had begun to spin, forming a ball of fire hovering about five feet off   
the ground. Raye grabbed a pitcher of water to put it out, but the water evaporated the instant it   
was thrown towards the fire. "What are we going to do?" Amy frets.   
"Nothing." Hotaru says calmly.  
"What?" Serena spins around to face her. "What do you mean?!"  
"Exactly what she said." Kara says standing. "There is nothing to worry about."  
"What are you..."  
"Your locket is responding to something, a power or something. It recognized a scout."  
"What?" She turns back to the ball of fire hovering above Marie, then looked down at Marie. "My   
locket is... but that means... I'm confused."  
"Your locket is responding to the potential power of a scout. You know when you found each of us,   
our powers had activated themselves and showed the symbols of our respective planets?" Hotaru   
asks, starting to explain.  
"Yes, I remember, the symbols appeared on your forehead."   
"Well, your brooch has found a scout who's power has activated, but not in the way ours does. It   
has no way to manifest itself, and so it has not awakened completely. Your locket is creating a   
way for it to awake completely. Watch." She says, pointing at the ball of fire that was splitting into   
two. After this happened, Serena's locket fell to the floor, clattering against the cold tile. Serena   
bent down and picked it up carefully, but it turned out to be as cold as the floor. She looks back   
up to the second ball of fire that had formed as the fire died out, revealing a new brooch shaped   
like a Greek drawing of the sun. It floats there a moment, shining golden, flashing different colors   
around because of the rainbow jewels embedded in it forming a strange symbol no one recognized.   
After a couple of seconds it floats down, and with a small flash of light, attaches itself as a small   
pin on Marie's hair tie. Everyone stands there, rather speechless. Marie turns over, groaning   
slightly. "Where's the license plate of the truck that hit me..." She mutters, and looks around.   
"Hey Serena! Your awake! Good." Looks around again. "Why is everyone staring at me? Is there   
something on my face or something? Well?" Serena turns to the others, they just shrug and she   
sighs. " Umm... Have you ever heard of people called the Sailor Scouts?"  
"If your talking about the movie, yeah."  
"No, I'm talking about the real deal."  
"Okay, is this some kind of joke?"  
"No. This is no joke. We're all scouts, even you."  
"Okay, now I know you're kidding."  
"No. I'm telling you I'm not. Maybe I should show you."  
"Serena." Darien turns to her. She looks back at him as he shakes his head. "Why not? She is   
one. We have..." She starts to whisper, but Darien cuts her off. "I think she'll need to discover it   
on her own." Serena looks at him, and nods. "Alright." She turns back to Marie and then sighs.   
"Never mind, I guess I'm still out of it."   
"Oookaaayy... I'm going to go back to sleep now alright? See ya in the morning." She turns over   
and snuggles up in the blankets of the hospital bed. "Goodnight..." Darien points towards the door   
and everyone leaves. They stand in the waiting room, and face each other. "Well, what are we   
going to do?" Serena asks Darien. "How is she going to find out by herself."  
"I admit, this is strange. The rest of us remembered our past when we awoke." Lita said.   
"I can't understand why she would be different."  
"Well, like Hotaru and Kara said, She wasn't awakening fully, so... honestly I have no clue."   
Amy says.   
"Well, when we awakened it was because we were in danger." Lita says. "Maybe she has to be in   
danger for her to remember?"  
"Maybe, but we can't put her in danger. We'll just have to wait, but we're going back to Japan, so...   
I don't know how we'll keep an eye on her unless Darien stays here." Serena responds, frowning.   
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"Hey Darien," Amy says, suddenly smiling.  
"What?"  
"What is Marie getting a degree in?"  
"She's majoring in Computer Science, with minors in Software Design, and teaching why?"  
"It's perfect! This college offers a student teacher program right?"   
"Yes, but I don't see where you're going with this."  
"Eventually she'll have to go to a school and spend some time teaching a real class. Our school's   
Computer Programming teacher just quit and they don't have anyone who knows about computers   
to take her place so they're considering canceling the course, but, if they could get a student   
teacher they could keep it open."  
"So you're saying that after this semester when she has to apply for a student teaching job she   
should take that one?" Mina asks. Amy nods. "That's the idea. That way we can keep an eye on   
her, and she can still get an education."  
"Amy, no offense, but you are too obsessed with education."  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Serena." Serena sweatdrops and laughs nervously. Everyone sighs.   
"So is that what we're going to do?" Trista asks.  
"Yes. I'll tell her Amy's proposal, and I'm pretty sure she'll accept. She'll come back with us in a   
week and then we'll watch and find out what happens." Darien answers.  
Trista nods, "and I'll try and find out what's going on."  
"Yeah, didn't you say that you put up a barrier? One that would tell us if it was heading to Earth?"  
"Yes, something must have gone wrong."  
"So, what do you know about it though."  
"Just as much as you. Its main attack is a form of lightning that sends a target into a deep   
depression, until it eventually destroys their soul. It has destroyed a planet parallel to ours, and   
whether or not there were any survivors I don't know. It attacked Serena using someone it had   
already taken. It can be overcome if the person can pull themselves out of it, like Serena did..."  
"No I didn't. At least not on my own."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I was in this void, like place, and I was still upset over Marie, when some figure told me to   
watch a TV like fog thing. Anyway, it showed Marie's death. Then the shadow thing came over   
looking like Marie and started saying that it was all my fault that she died. I was upset and, I'm   
ashamed to say I believed it. It grew larger and larger and then tried to strangle me, and I was   
trying to get out of it, but I was dizzy. It takes your energy when it feeds off your emotions. It   
nearly took me, but another figure broke through the shield. There was a whole bunch of light   
around it, and it helped gather enough energy to break free."  
"Wait, is that why you freaked out when you woke up?" Darien asked.  
"Wait, freaked out over what?" Trista wondered.  
"When she got up she wigged out over Marie and started to transfer some of her energy to Marie."  
"She was dying!"  
"Wait, are we saying that this thing can also tell the future?"  
"Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that when I woke up I ran over to check her and she had little   
energy and was dying!"  
"Alright hold up. Serena was captured, and lost most of her energy to some ... 'thing.' Then a   
figure comes in and helps her get back enough energy to break free? No. That doesn't make   
sense. The figure must have given her it's energy." Amara joined in.   
"And that would mean that she was Marie."  
"It would seem so..." Trista replied.  
"Then another person's danger is what activated her power?" Taiki asked.   
"It would seem so..." Trista repeated.  
"Is that all you can say?" Seiya teased. Trista smiled. "It would seem so..." This brought smile to   
everyone's face, at least for a moment. "So, then we just go back to Japan, bringing Marie with us,   
and try and figure more out from there?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, pretty much." Michelle answered, glancing around. Everyone nods. Kara looks at them.   
"Come on. It's late. we should get some rest."  
"Yeah."  
"Uh-huh."   
"That sounds good." And everyone agreed that they should get some sleep. They fell asleep in   
minutes, and woke the next morning to glaring sunlight. They grabbed their things, and were   
allowed to leave the hospital after another check up for Marie and Serena. Marie stretched in the   
sunlight, yawning a little, and looks at them. "So, when are you heading back again?"  
"Well, we're going back next week, at the end of Darien's last semester, and... "Serena turns to   
the others hoping someone would help her out on this. It was Darien who bailed her out.   
"... and we were hoping you'd come with us. You were talking about getting a student teacher job   
in Japan and well, Amy's computer teacher quit, so they're looking for someone to take her place,   
and we thought you might want it."  
"No kidding I want it! That'd be great! Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" She grins. Serena smiles, as   
does everyone else, and everyone looks at each other. "Well, then let's head back to campus   
before Darien gets in trouble for another absence." Michelle says. "Right!" Marie grins and then   
frowns. "Where's my truck?" Michelle looks at Amara and she looks off in another direction. "I   
think it might have been caught in that explosion. We couldn't find it on our way out to take you   
to the hospital."   
"Oo.. fun. Who's up for a stop at your local ford dealer?" Michelle shrugs and they pile into   
different vehicles, driving off to buy Marie a new car. 


	4. Chp 3: Life

Another's World  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena walks home from school again, after taking the make up test, afraid of what they would say when she got back. She sighed. Well, at least I passed. She thinks and stops in front of the empty house, and notices, after she shudders again, that it wasn't empty anymore. Even though the house was dark, really dark, It had been fixed up a little. It still gives me the creeps, in fact, I think it scares me even more now! She turned to keep walking, but stopped when she noticed a girl standing there, who hadn't been there before. She waves, putting on a smile even though she was getting a bad vibe. The girl just stands there, then whispers something, stepping past her and into the house. Serena stands there shocked then turns away slowly, walking off.   
  
*********************************  
  
...Flashback...  
  
*********************************  
  
"Stay away from the one of light, moon witch. If you value your life, stay away."  
  
*********************************  
  
...End flashback...  
  
*********************************  
  
She swallowed. I have to tell everyone about this when I get back. She sighs again. She had hoped it had all just been something that would have gone away, but it hadn't. Nothing had happened since they had come back to Japan. Marie had started teaching, which had shocked some of the students because she was only eighteen. She explained how she had skipped a couple of grades and they had just put her straight into college because of her accomplishments. Everyone was back to attending classes again, and Serena was back to taking makeup tests. It had been really nice, the enemy hadn't made anymore movements and it seemed that things might just clear themselves up. Unfortunately they weren't that lucky. According to Pluto, the darkness that had surrounded the neighboring planet had moved, and was now somewhere on Earth. She couldn't tell where. And now with this girl, She didn't know. She was just so tired of this. She sighs as she opens the door. "I'm home!" Serena calls, getting no answer at first. "Hello?" She calls again, her voice wavering with uncertainty. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Oh hey!" Marie pops out of the kitchen, grinning ear to ear. "So how'd it go?" Serena looks down at the floor, fiddling with the paper behind her back. "Well..."  
  
"Well what?" Marie says, slightly worried.  
  
"High D."  
  
"Is that all?" Marie says with a slight laugh. Serena looks up at her confused. "What do you mean? You're not upset or disappointed."  
  
"Well what did you get the first time you took it?"  
  
"I got a 7...."  
  
"So you brought it up quite a lot and worked really hard for it!" She says with a smile. "Maybe with some more work with Amy you can bring that D up to a B next time!" Serena blinks as Marie says this, surprised that she wasn't upset. "Okay... but I wouldn't have gotten even a D if you hadn't helped too..."  
  
"Nah... Amy did most of the tutoring..."  
  
"... but you translated!!!"   
  
Marie laughs, walking back into the kitchen. "You give me too much credit. Your mom stepped out for a minute so I said I start dinner. Wanna help?"  
  
"Oh... well I'm not that good a cook..."  
  
"You don't have to be a good cook! You can help set up and bring me ingredients and read the recipe and stuff."  
  
"... umm...Okay..."  
  
They worked on dinner for about an hour or two, then set it up. It looked delicious, with honey glazed ham, golden yams, mashed potatoes, beautiful loaves of oven baked bread, and different juices. Marie smiled, cleaning up and Serena just stared at her. "Where'd ya learn to cook like that?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh... well... I don't remember exactly... I've known for a long time..."  
  
"Wow... natural cook? Just like Lita! You guys outta get together and have a cook off or something!"  
  
"Maybe." Marie says with a laugh as she finishes with the dishes and pulls off the apron. "Well, that should do it... I'd better get going."  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm giving a lecture at Minoyaka High. It's that new school they put over where that Mugen one used to be..."  
  
"Minoyaka? I didn't know they'd built a school there..."  
  
"Yeah. It's dedicated to some of the students who died when the place blew... Anyway... I'm giving a lecture after the opening ceremony. You can meet me there and watch if you like. It starts at seven so you have plenty of time to eat, but I wanna get there to help set up."  
  
"Okay... we'll check it out! I'll bring everyone by."   
  
"Sweet! Well, I'll see ya later then. Bye!"  
  
*********************************  
  
...At the ceremony...  
  
*********************************  
  
"Wow..." Serena says, gaping up at the large school building, some of the others sharing the same awe. "When did they build this thing."  
  
"I seem to remember reading something about it, but I don't know where." Amy says, leading the way up the steps. Raye and a few of the others hold back, looking up at the building ominously. "Guys... I dunno about this..." Raye states frowning.  
  
"What? It's just a dedication ceremony."  
  
"I'm getting this really odd vibe... I never felt this kind before..."  
  
"HEY! You guys made it!" Marie shouts, running down the steps and stopping in front of them. "I'm so glad!" The others look at each other and shrug. "Yep! Let's hurry up and get inside. We'll find you some good seats, and close to the snack bar so you guys definitely get some of the cake I made and then afterwards you can meet my boss!" She says cheerfully, and pulls Serena inside, the others following, somewhat reluctantly as the wind suddenly picks up and the sky darkens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhat rushed... but hey... it's been awhile. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! Yell, rant, compliement, beg for more... don't care... just please REVIEW! 


End file.
